


Littlespace For Little Snakes

by lola_lollipop_girl



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: (mostly comfort), (not really age Play but you get it), Age Play Little Crowley (Good Omens), Age Regression/De-Aging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola_lollipop_girl/pseuds/lola_lollipop_girl
Summary: When a recurring nightmare pushes Crowley into littlespace, Aziraphale is there to comfort him until he feels better.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 142





	Littlespace For Little Snakes

**Author's Note:**

> I probably didn't do a great job tagging it, but this is supposed to be seen as Crowley age-regressing due to trauma and not, like, age play done on purpose. It's not sexualized in any way here, so if that's what you're looking for, this probably isn't the fic for you. If you're just here to see little!Crowley being loved and cared for by Aziraphale, then this IS the fic for you! Congrats!

It was a typical, peaceful evening at the bookshop. Aziraphale was comfortably seated at his desk with several books and a mug of perfectly warm cocoa, and Crowley was sprawled across a nearby couch, hissing in his sleep. All was well, until Crowley started to scream. 

Aziraphale was immediately at the demon’s side, clutching his hand. “Wake up, Crowley. It’s only a nightmare. You’re safe, you’re safe. Just open your eyes. . .”  
  
Crowley’s eyes were wide, panicked, and completely serpentine. He did not grow calmer as his gaze drifted around the bookshop. “Angel, the fire—”

“There is no fire, my dear. You were only—”

  
“I watched this place burn.” Crowley stared through Aziraphale. “Fire everywhere, and you— I couldn’t find you.” His voice broke, and his eyes filled with tears. “I couldn’t _find_ you.” 

“Yes, but I’m here now, my love,” said Aziraphale. Crowley had been haunted by this nightmare for months, unable to go more than a few weeks without revisiting the awful memory in his dreams. Every time, Aziraphale did his best to soothe him, but some nights proved more difficult than others. The angel helped Crowley sit up before joining him on the couch. “I’m safe, and I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

Crowley clung to Aziraphale and cried, not the tense, silent tears the angel would have expected, but a child’s desperate, heaving sobs. 

“Oh, dear,” Aziraphale murmured. 

Aziraphale had been rather frightened the first time a nightmare had pushed Crowley into littlespace, but it had only taken an explanation from Crowley to put him at ease. It was a reaction to fear, pain, stress— once Crowley was feeling better, he would be back to his old self. Aziraphale had taken care of little Crowley a few times now; although it broke his heart to see Crowley so frightened, he was fully prepared to care for him until he was feeling better. 

  
Crowley cried a while longer, then turned into a snake. For a moment, Aziraphale was crushed beneath the serpent’s weight, but Crowley began to shrink and did not stop until he reached the size of a young garter snake. He curled up on Aziraphale’s palm, and the angel lifted his hand slowly so as not to frighten the tiny snake. “Don’t be afraid,” he said softly to the coiled heap. “I would never hurt you. Please, come out, my dear.”  
  
Crowley tentatively poked his head out. 

“Oh, yes, very good,” said Aziraphale encouragingly. “There’s my lovely little serpent.” 

  
Crowley unspooled further, cautiously flicking his ribbon of a tongue in Aziraphale’s direction. 

“There’s no need to worry. I’m right here. I’ll take care of you.” 

The snake began to grow, then to shape-shift. Crowley’s lanky human form sprawled across Aziraphale’s lap, but the angel still held him securely. Crowley let out a shaky breath and wrapped his arms around Aziraphale. It was clear from the look in Crowley’s eyes that he had not yet recovered. 

“You’ve had quite a scare, sweetheart,” said Aziraphale. “It interrupted your nap, so I’m sure you must be tired.” He began stroking Crowley’s hair. “Do you want to go back to sleep?” 

Crowley just clung tighter to Aziraphale and stared at him with wide, frightened eyes. 

“Well, perhaps not yet,” Aziraphale conceded. It usually took a while for Crowley to calm down enough to want to go back to sleep. “But we’ll get there. I’ll make sure you feel perfectly safe.” After a few minutes of cuddling, some of the tension had eased from Crowley’s corporation. Aziraphale smiled; Crowley did not quite smile back, but he looked reassured and he began to wind his fingers in Aziraphale’s curls. Aziraphale laughed. Crowley startled at the noise, then calmed down when he saw Aziraphale’s amused, affectionate expression.

“Not as fun to play with as yours, I’m afraid,” said Aziraphale as Crowley started toying with his hair again. Crowley had started growing his hair out, and his curls nearly reached his shoulders. “You’ve always looked so lovely with long hair.” 

Crowley met Aziraphale’s eyes. “Sss-s-ss-ssss.” 

“Use your words, little snake,” said Aziraphale gently. Crowley usually needed a reminder or two before he remembered to speak instead of hiss when he was in littlespace. Crowley hissed again, looking frustrated, and Aziraphale rubbed his back to soothe him. “Yes, I’m sure you’re trying very hard, my dear. It’s alright. Take your time.” 

“Ss-ssss-soft!” Crowley nuzzled against Aziraphale’s fluffy curls. “Ssssoft. . .” 

“Oh, yes, thank you,” said Aziraphale, beaming as Crowley patted his hair. “You’re very kind.” He kissed Crowley’s forehead, then studied his face. His eyes were bright and alert, more curious than anxious. “You seem like you’re feeling better now. Are you ready to go to sleep?” 

Crowley considered. “Sssnack?”

“Certainly, my dear,” said Aziraphale. Crowley tended to sleep easier on a full stomach, so Aziraphale was more than happy to indulge him. “We still have a few pieces of that lovely chocolate cake left. Would you like some cake and milk?”

Crowley hissed happily.

“Oh, wonderful.” Aziraphale eased himself off the couch. “I’ll go—” Crowley reached out and grabbed his wrist. His eyes grew wide and fearful at the thought of being left alone. Aziraphale paused. “Actually, dearest, why don’t you come along? We can eat in the kitchen.”

Aziraphale led Crowley to the kitchen and sat him down at the table. Thankfully, it had been somewhat decluttered for dinner earlier, so there was enough space for a couple plates and mugs. Aziraphale cut generous slices of cake for himself and Crowely while a small saucepan of milk bubbled on the stove. By the time Aziraphale had finished cutting the cake and set a plate in front of Crowley, it had reached the perfect temperature, just as the angel expected it to. He poured the milk into a mug, using a miracle to cool the ceramic slightly before handing it to Crowley. 

“There you are. Make sure to blow on it first.” 

Crowley obediently blew on the milk, then began to gulp it down. 

“A little slower, dear,” said Aziraphale, setting a light hand on Crowley’s wrist. “You don’t want to give yourself a stomachache, do you?” 

Crowley shook his head and began to take smaller sips. When Aziraphale started in on his cake, the demon followed suit. Unfortuantely, he wasn’t as adept with the fork as Aziraphale, so he ended up smearing frosting on his cheeks and spilling crumbs down his shirt. 

“Here, let me help you,” said Aziraphale, gently taking the fork from the demon. He was half-expecting Crowley to protest, but he seemed to enjoy being fed and hissed in contentment after each bite. After Crowley finished his cake, he started to yawn.

“All done?” When the demon nodded, Aziraphale set the fork down. “Very good, darling. Let’s get you ready for bed.” 

  
“Sssstory?” Crowley murmured, golden eyes half-closed. 

Aziraphale kissed the top of his head. “Yes, and a bedtime story. But, first, let’s get you all washed up.” 

“Bath?”

Aziraphale was tempted to say yes—Crowley did look _so_ dear splashing in the tub— but the poor little demon was so tired already. Aziraphale didn’t want to keep him awake a second longer than necessary. “Perhaps in the morning. For now, let’s just wash your face.” He gathered up the dishes and carried them to the sink; Crowley trailed along, holding Aziraphale’s hand. 

Aziraphale miracled up a soft washcloth and held it under a stream of warm water. Crowley tried to stick his hand under the faucet, but Aziraphale gently nudged it away. “Here, we can rinse your hands, too,” he said, rubbing the washcloth over Crowley’s hands. The demon giggled, and Aziraphale gave him an indulgent smile. “Does it tickle? Well, I’m glad we’re having fun.” He handed Crowley a nearby dishtowel. “Can you dry yourself off?” Crowley nodded and started drying his hands. “Oh, _very_ good. Now, try not to move too much while I wash your face, alright, my dear?”

Aziraphale wiped off all the crumbs and chocolate smears on Crowley’s face, taking special care as he washed the scaly patches on the demon’s cheeks. He took the dishtowel from Crowley and dried his face. “All done!” he said cheerfully. Crowley smiled back, and it warmed Aziraphale’s heart. He gave the demon a quick but affectionate hug. “Darling boy. You’re doing so well. Let’s go upstairs and get you ready for bed.” 

Aziraphale led Crowley upstairs and sat him down on the bed before getting his pajamas out of the armoire. The pajamas Crowley wore when he was in littlespace were similar to his normal black set, but they were a lovely dark green that brought out the brightness in his hair and eyes. He also wore a pair of fluffy socks. Aziraphale slipped a sock over his hand as he crossed the room and booped Crowley on the nose, hissing lightly. 

Crowley laughed, then hissed back. He started grabbing at the sock, so Aziraphale took it off and handed it to him, along with the other half of the pair. Crowley happily slid them over his hands, then started tugging on Aziraphale’s bowtie. “Pajama?”

Aziraphale chuckled. “Yes, I’ll put on pajamas, too,” he said, gently prying the demon’s hand away and taking the socks back. “But we have to get you dressed first.” He helped Crowley undress, then guided his arms through the sleeves of his pajama shirt. “Oh, look how well it fits. 

What a handsome boy you are!” Crowley’s face lit up at the praise, and Aziraphale smiled back. “Almost done.” He helped Crowley put his pajama bottoms on, then picked up the socks. “Let’s get these on, make sure you’re all covered up. . . We wouldn’t want you catching a chill.” He eased Crowley back so he was sitting on the bed again and slipped the socks over his scaly feet. “Much better. Are you ready for bed now, my dear?” 

“Up?” asked Crowley hopefully. 

Crowley was already on the bed, but he looked so excited by the prospect that Aziraphale couldn’t bring himself to say no. Instead, he effortlessly scooped Crowley into his arms. “Up!”

Crowley giggled, nestling against the angel’s soft chest and tucking his head beneath his plush double chin. At times like these, Aziraphale was especially pleased with his corporation; his natural softness was comforting and warm, perfect for soothing and snuggling with his cherished little one. He carried Crowley around the room for a bit, then sat on the bed, arranging the demon in his lap before miracling himself into pajamas and picking up a book of fairy tales from the bedside table. 

“Would you like a bedtime story?”

Crowley hissed in excitement. 

“Oh, very good. Now, where did we leave off. . .?” Aziraphale read for several minutes, stopping when Crowley tried to tug the book shut. “Impatient little thing,” he said in an affectionate tone, closing the book and setting it aside. “Well, if you’ve had enough of the story, I suppose you’re ready to go to sleep.”  
  
“Goo’ night kisses?” Crowley clung to Aziraphale nervously, as if worried he might have forgotten.

  
Aziraphale put Crowley’s fears to rest with a kiss on the forehead. “Of course, dear heart. You can have as many good night kisses as you’d like.”  
  
Crowley’s eyes widened. “Ten?” 

Aziraphale beamed. “Well, let’s see. . .” He gave Crowley a kiss on the cheek. “One. . .” He kissed his other cheek. “Two. . .” Aziraphale went back and forth until he reached ten. “And one to grow on,” he added brightly, kissing Crowley’s forehead. Crowley laughed, eyes shining with delight, and Aziraphale kissed the top of his head. “Now you’re sure to have pleasant dreams. But we have to lay down first. . .” Crowley wriggled off Aziraphale’s lap and lay down. “Such a good boy. Warm blankie first,” he said, draping a heated blanket over Crowley. Even in his usual headspace, Crowley rarely went to bed without it.

“Ssstar blankie?”

“Star blankie goes on top,” said Aziraphale, tucking Crowley in beneath a thick, warm blanket patterned with stars. The star blanket was one of Crowley’s comfort items; when he was in littlespace, he could only sleep peacefully once it was wrapped around him. “There we are. Is there anything else you need?”

Crowley reached toward Aziraphale’s hand. “Angel?” 

  
Aziraphale’s heart melted as he entwined his fingers with Crowley’s. “Yes, my dear?”  
  
Crowley cushioned his cheek on Aziraphale’s plump hand and closed his eyes. 

“Is that all you wanted?” Aziraphale couldn’t help but smile. He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down to kiss Crowley’s forehead. “Sweet dreams, little serpent. Sleep well.” 

  
***

When Crowley woke up a few hours later, he was surprised to find himself in bed. He distinctly recalled falling asleep on the couch, but, then. . .a nightmare. He’d had a nightmare, and then. . . Crowley realized he was clinging to something soft and looked down to find his fingers wrapped around a thick fold of his comfort blanket. He relaxed his grip, then sat up, scanning the room for Aziraphale. It did not take him long to see the angel, who was seated in a comfortable chair beside the bed, a book in one hand. 

“Are you feeling better now, my dear?” Aziraphale asked in a soft voice, searching Crowley’s face with tender, compassionate eyes. “You were terribly frightened last night.”

“‘M fine now,” said Crowley, putting his hand on top of Aziraphale’s. Crowley traced over the dimples on the angel’s plump hand, his face naturally relaxing into a smile. Even if he was a bit of a bastard now and then, everything about Aziraphale radiated calm and comfort. It was impossible not to feel soothed by his presence. 

Aziraphale looked relieved. “Oh, very good.” 

“What about you, angel? Didn’t give you too hard a time, did I?” Crowley’s tone was light, almost joking, but there was genuine concern beneath his words. Crowley had only vague memories of his time in littlespace; he didn’t recall throwing a tantrum or doing anything to hurt Aziraphale, but that didn’t mean nothing had happened. 

Aziraphale smiled— a warm, loving smile that made Crowley lower his eyes, overwhelmed. “Of course not.” Crowley felt the angel’s soft hands touch the sharp edges of his face, fingers brushing over his scales. Aziraphale lifted Crowley’s face and kissed his forehead. “I love caring for you, Crowley. You know that.” 

Crowley was dangerously near tears; he was no longer in littlespace, but he still felt vulnerable, volatile. He never knew how to react to Aziraphale’s kindness and affection. “Nmhg. . .” 

“I love caring for you,”Aziraphale repeated, eyes shining. “Even now.” 

“‘M not little now,” Crowley muttered, embarrassed. “Just a big mess of. . . big, bony demon bits, me.” 

“Yes, but you’re _my_ big, bony mess of a demon,” said Aziraphale, his voice tinged with laughter as he caressing Crowley’s burning cheeks. “And I will _always_ be here to take care of you.” 

Crowley finally allowed himself to lean into the Aziraphale’s touch, closing his eyes. “Thanks, angel.” He drifted back to sleep still holding the angel’s hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a fic like this before so I have no idea if it turned out good or not. We'll see, I guess!


End file.
